Leah Clearwater's Life
by Icefox19
Summary: After Sam leaves Leah, she's heart-broken. But after breaking away from her pack, and knowing that Sam's hurting for her too, only made her feel worse. She is in love with someone unavailable. Will Jacob be able to stop that? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I thought that Leah was an outcast. I thought it would be a good idea to do a book about her and their mortal enemies.

'Dear Diary,

I am in love with someone that is unavailable. I cannot bear the thought of even being away from him. Do to the point that I am a shape-shifter, or werewolf, so I am forbidden to be with him. I am in love with Edward Cullen.'

"I cannot bear the thought of dying without him!" Seth read over my shoulder. I shrieked and dropped the journal.

"You need too get over him. You're just lucky that I don't tell Jacob of that. After being forbidden to see his beloved Reneesme, he went crazy. He would kill you if he ever found out." Seth pointed out and I sighed. I knew he was right.

"But if I tell him, he would kill me and if I don't die, I' become his mortal enemy." I whined. I didn't want to hate Jacob and I didn't want him to hate me.

"That's my frickin' point!" Seth yelled and started to lose his temper.

"Come on Seth, stop yelling!" Charlie yelled from the other room were he and Sue were playing Twister. Suddenly, you could hear this thud and then muffled laughter.

"Don't kill yourselves!" Seth yelled back and muttered under his breath, "Don't make new life either." I thought about how Harry Clearwater, my father, who had died from a heart attack. Charlie was a big supporter of all the funeral costs. Then, he and my mother started dating.

"Don't have a cow, Seth." I told him and he tackled me. I laughed as I wrestled him to the ground.

Suddenly, Jacob was beside me yanking me off of him.

"Don't kill one of our best pups." He told me. Ever since he had become Alpha in our own pack, he had treated me like I was his favorite shape-shifter.

"Come on!" I told him and we went for a walk. He told me, how, when he and Bella where in La Push after Edward left, that this is what they had done the whole time.

"That must have been hard for her." I said to him.

"Yeah. She was a wreck when Sam found her in the woods. All she would say was, 'He's gone They all are. He's gone.' I couldn't believe it. Then, he came back and Sam got mad at her. He thought, that after what Edward had done to her, she had a right to hate him, just like we did. Well, she still let him into her life, as if nothing had ever happened." He sighed.

"I know how hard it is for you." I stopped him and made him face me. "I know what you mean. It's still hard for me to talk about Sam. It was frustrating. He wouldn't tell me why he was growing, why he left at night, or... anything. Now, you can't see Reneesme and I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me." I told him and jogged off.

"Leah! Leah, wait!" He called and I stopped. It didn't take him long to catch up, considering the fact the he had grown about two feet since he had last seen Nessie.

"I want you to know, also, that I want you to be here for me" He said. His eyes went blank and he stared at me for awhile.

"S*#*!" He cursed.

"Y-You just imprinted on me." I said.

"Yes, it's not the first time. He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Y-you imprinted on me." I told him._

_"Yeah, it's not the first time." He sighed._

"Leah, I-I love you." Jacob told me. My heart fluttered. I abandoned him and ran home. "Yahoo!" I shouted.

"What got you so excited, Leah?" Seth asked me.

"You'll never guess." I replied.

"What? Edward got over his head about Bella and loves you back?" Seth guessed. I hit him.

"No... Jacob imprinted on me!" I nearly screamed.

I heard a thud outside the house and turned around. Jacob was running from the house. He had heard that I liked Edward.

"No," I whispered. "NO!" I screamed. Knocking over the table, I ran outside and grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Don't leave me. We only just got to know each other. I don't want to lose you like I lost Sam." I whispered the last sentence.

His icy eyes turned on me, "Well, you'll have to get used to it!" He told me coldly and yanked his arms from my grasp. I watched him walk away.

I ran as fast as I could and opened the door to the Cullens' house, not caring that Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the couch. "Edward!" I screeched.

"Whoa, dude. What is wrong with you?" Emmett asked, ignoring the fact the Rosalie was trying to pry his face back to her's.

"I have to talk to him!" I nearly screamed.

"Chill." Rosalie told me icily and finally got Emmett back.

"What?" Edward asked coming around the corner.

"I need to talk to you." I said and stormed up stairs.

"What?" He repeated as we walked into his room.

"I've kept my feelings from you too long. I love you, but Jacob just imprinted on me, I need you to let him back to Nessie."

"No! She's been fine without him."

"Look at her!" I shouted in his face. "She's miserable! She sits on the couch staring at the TV half the day! How can you say she's fine?! Her eyes have black circles around them from the lack of sleep, her eyes ARE black from the thirst. She refuses everything. I could ask her know to go see Grandpa Swan. Guess what she'd say? 'NO!' Don't you get it?" I screamed. He blinked and I heard muffled laughter from behind me. Turning around, I stormed down the stair case and went up to Nessie.

"Do you want to see Grandpa Swan and Sue with me?"

"No." She said, her eyes blank.

"I told you so!" I screamed up to Edward and stormed out of the house.

I couldn't believe he was neglecting his own daughter. He didn't see how she was suffering and for that, he would pay.

"Bella!" I screamed soming back into the house.

"Talk to your husband! Can't he tell that his daughter is miserable!?"

"I'm not, not now!" Nessie replied, and we all turned.


	3. Chapter 3

We all turned to see her on the dog Jacob's lap.

"I can't believe you!" Edward seethed. His eyes softened after he saw that she was happy, but they were still blazing with anger and hurt.

(Like always, Alice was out shopping and Emmett was still making out with Rosalie, just by a little, you could hear the bed shaking in Carlisle's room.)

"Stay out of my house, but you can stay with her." As much as I hated it, Jacob was happy and no longer loved me. I was shaken. I turned away from them and walked out the door. I went to my house and smiled at Seth.

"You look like you could use some shopping." He said when he felt the atmosphere.

"Not really." I told him. No one really realized this because I looked so young but Seth and I were twins. I guess our parents knew this but hey, they might not.

"Come on, you know you're not happy." Seth told me. Okay, so he was right. Who cares? I mean, it's not like I'd go shopping with _him. _Alice! She was already at the mall! Maybe I could catch up with her. Which I probably would, I mean, how long does she _not _go shopping?

"See ya!" I called to Seth as I ran out of the house. I jumped over a log and nearly tripped but kept running. I got to the mall about 5 seconds before Alice came out.

"Alice!" I called. She looked at me as I got closer. She wrinkled her nose against my smell.

"Want to go shopping?" I asked. I was bored.

"Sure!" She piped up and yanked me into the mall. I knew this was going to happen, but hey? I waned to go, didn't I?I looked through all kinds of dresses. All the guy employees looked at Alice and I felt kind of jealous. When she held up her hand to show them her, like, 50th wedding ring from Jasper, one of them nearly screamed. I was really happy because they turned from her to me.

"Nope." I told them and smiled. Obviously, my beauty caught the eye of a hottie because he walked over and asked me out. I told him yes. His eyes were a golden brown and his long blonde hair. His hair curled around his ears and made the _perfect _curl.

"I can't believe it!" Alice squealed. His name was Brody. He was over with all hte other guys and he was smiling. The others were gawking and I stuck my tongue out at them. I smiled and one of them fainted at my smile.

I laughed and me Alice left the store.

"That was so fun!" I watched Alice squeal again. She ran to where Jasper was lounged against his car.

"Alice!" I screamed. She got hit by a car. Not caring who saw him, Jasper jumped to her and grabbed her. We ran to her house. As soon as she was on the couch, he sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I hate it when that happens. Humans go crazy. Thanks, Jazz." She kissed and then got up.

She walked to me and grabbed my hand.

We went up to her room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

"To get ready for you date." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, get in the shower, I'll get your clothes, I'll go get all the make-up and stuff out." Alice took charge. I grabbed my rode, and my towel and headed into he bathroom.

When I got out of the shower, I was pulled into a chair. Alice started by putting my hair into a messy ponytail. After she did my make-up, which by the way was a light purple eyeshadow, black mascara and some blush, (not that I needed it), she pulled my hair down and put some loose curls in my hair then let the rest air dry.

"It'll get the sexy look going." Alice explained.

"Okay." I said.

"Now, I thought you could go casual." Ali said. She had chosen some dark blue jeans with a cute light purple tank top that went to just above my belly button.

"That's hot!" Edward said. He was leaning against my door frame.

"Who's it for?"

"Brody, remember him?" I asked snobbily.

"Uh, sure." Edward replied. Bella ran into my room, wrinkled her nose and hugged me.

Suddenly, the phone rang and i bolted to it. I was in flip-flops not high-heels. (Thank god!) I grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" Carlsile's voice was on the other end. In seconds, his family surrounded me.

"This is."

"You need to come to my house. Brody was attacked in the woods by Jacob, he couldn't bear the thought of you dating anyone."

"How dare he?!" I hissed.

"Please come over as soon as possible." I hung up and ran out, changing on my way out.

"Come on!" I thought to Edward and he told Bella and Ali what happened. They followed me and I was surprised at how easy it was to keep up with them, full-speed or not.

When we got to the house, Alice grabbed some sweat-pants and a t-shirt for me and I went to the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, I ran to the couch.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. Carlisle looked out to the yard and i walked out.

He was standing in the yard, his head hanging. When he heard me, he lifted his head. I stalked over to him and stared at him.

I punched him so hard I heard his nose crunch.

He fell backwards to the ground and laid there holding his nose. "WHY WOULD YOU RUIN MY LIFE?!!!!" I screamed at him.

"Because, I love you." I stared at him shocked.

"YOU RUIN MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO NESSIE IN TW WEEKS?!" I screamed at him.

"I know my actions are stupid. I can't help what I feel for you."

"Yes, you can. 'Get used to it!' You screamed get used to it at me when I told you I liked Edward. Well, I didn't really tell you, you were just kinda there."

I kneeled down beside him and smiled gently at him.

"You love Nessie, you can't give her up for me. Sam left me, you left me, because of you, Brody's gonna leave me."

"I'm sorry." Jake said. I smiled at him and helped him up.

* * *

We got over it and Brody did leave me. We didn't even get to go on a date.

Suddenly, I heard a howl, joined by more and my wolf eyes swept over the trees. I rushed towards the howls.

As I got closer, I could tell Jacob was hurt. He was lying limply on his side, Sam crouched beside him.

I barked once to Sam to let him know it was okay to hunt down the leech that did this to jacob. I changed back and got dressed with the clothes I had wrapped around my ankle.

I stood up and walked over to Jacob. Kneeling beside him, I pulled off my jacket. He shook his big head and stood up. He limped to my side and we started the long trek back to the house.

No one was home when we got there and we walked to the kitchen. He changed back, the pain making it slow. I grabbed the first aid it and three towels. I covered his wait and down with one, because you know, you don't have clothes on after you change back to human.

I used the other towels to hold onto his wound. He grabbed one and pressed it to his leg. I did his other arm. When I looked into the first aid kit, I found a neon green and hot pink bandages.

Still mad at him for scarring Brody, I used he hot pink on his arm and green on his leg.

He laughed when he saw it.

"What?" I asked. I stared at his arm. In another week, he and Nessie were going to get married.

"Just the pink bandage." He said. I laughed with him and then went to get clothes for him. His dad had converted the attic into a room and his bedroom had become storage.

After he put on the boxers and shorts, I helped him stand.

"You know, it just makes the pain worse when you shift." I pointed out.

"I know." He replied.

"So why'd you change?" I asked.

"Because if I didn't and I got my wounds covered, you would have left me." I stared at him shocked but he didn't notice because his head was facing the stairs.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why isn't Nessie around anymore. You're getting married, wouldn't she come around?"

"No, because I called the wedding off." He replied and groaned as he ran into the railing.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"So I could be with you. Yeah, Edward wasn't very happy, but then Nessie met Brady. The new wolf and he imprinted.

"You WHAT?!"

"It's true." Nessie said. She had become a beautiful women. She had grown to a forever seventeen size, her chest filled out, and she had curves. She was leaning against the door frame.

"Are you mad at me?" I set Jake down to sit on the steps and ran back down to talk to her.

"No." She said though her eyes narrowed.

"You don't mean that." Jacob said. Nessie scowled but she broke out in a smile.

"Why would I be mad at her?" Nessie asked him.

"Um, because he fell in love with me and left you." I answered for him.

"Well, yeah, but if you didn't leave me I wouldn't have met Brady. Either way, I get a wolf boy."

"So, we cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, we cool." Nessie said and turned to leave. A black-silver wolf ran out of the woods and chased her down to the beach.

"Come on, I have to get you upstairs." I picked him up, literally, and carried him the rest of the way up to the attic. Billy had gotten him a king sized bed and made sure it was tall enough to fit him.

"Come on, go to bed. I'll be downstairs." I said.

"Wait," Jake said. I helped him lay down and he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you stay and sleep wit me?"

"Um.... Sure." I said. I pulled the covers back and slid into bed. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist. Right before I ell asleep, I heard Sam howl happily.

_My gi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let everyone know, it was supposed to say MY GIRL IS FINALLY HAPPY! I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling my eight-year-old-and-oh-so-very-annoying cousin got to it!**

**I want to give a big shout out to Brankel1 cause their computer wasn't working and they still found a way to review the story. Thanks Brankel! **

**~Icey**

When I woke up the next morning, I flipped over and found myself staring into the eyes of Jacob.

"Hey babe." He said. I blushed and smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Um, some eggs might be good. Oh, and some bacon, sausage and...."

"Why don't we just go to IHOP?" I interrupted him.

"Sounds good to me." I helped him sit up.

"Um..." I started.

"What?" He asked.

"You might want to put on a shirt and some shorts." I laughed.

"Okay." I hopped off the bed and grabbed some clothes out of the closet.

"Hey, my sister-in-law used to stay here when the house belonged to my brother and I think her clothes are still in the dresser." Jake said to me.

"Alright." I went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I walked quickly into the bathroom and showered. I left my hair down to air dry and then helped Jake get out of bed.

We walked to the car and I helped him sit in the front seat. I got into the drivers side and we drove to IHOP.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. I mean, you were hated by almost the whole pack. You changed and now....I don't know. I guess what the appropriate words are...I love you."

I looked at him disgusted before looking back to the road.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, not that. Nessie, what are you doing in the back?" Clearly Jake wasn't okay because if he couldn't smell her then....

"I came to see if Jake was okay."

"Did not!" I said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Then why are your and Brady clothes lying right there?" I asked and pointed back. We had parked now.

"Um....." Nessie began.

"Oh Ness!" Jake whined.

"What?" She asked.

"Those blankets are new!"

"Oh Jake. Two things."

"What?" He replied.

"1) You spend way too much time with Alice and 2)...."

"2)....." He prompted.

"How could I live without you?" She asked and came to hug him. I put my hand in front of his eyes.

"Not until you get clothes on little missy!" I said. She mumbled something under her breath like 'It would be the first time he's seen me like this!' But I wasn't sure. She grabbed her clothes, put them on and I let her hug him.

"Okay, let's go." I ran around the side of the car and helped Jake out. He put his arm around my waist, but I thought I was the one that should be helping HIM stand.... Oh well.

When we walked into the restaurant, the lady eyed Jake and I growled softly in his ear. His heart rate picked up and he tightened his arm around me,

"How many sir?" She asked, looking directly at Jake.

"Um, 3" I interrupted Jake. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You may not want to flirt with him.... He's gay!" I laughed as her gaze changed to disgust.

"Okay follow me." She turned and walked to the back of the restaurant and set us a both. Far away from the other males I noticed. I laughed and Nessie joined in, her tinkly voice crossed the room and all the guys turned to look at us.

"What would you like to drink?" Laura, said her name tag, asked.

"Two cokes and a mountain dew." I said. She took down our order then walked away. Nessie and I burst out laughing the second she was out of ear-shot.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"You must have been hurt more than I thought if you didn't hear me tell her to back off cause you were gay." Nessie and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Excuse me, Leah?" Said a deep voice I knew only too well......

**R&R for me! How was this chapter? I thought it was pretty good and I was LOLing when I wrote the end of this chapter!**

**~Icey**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up into the eyes of the man I knew only toooooooo well.

I looked at Nessie and Jake and said, "And I thought my day was going to be perfect!" I stood up to face him. He was still a couple of inches taller than me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Leah, it's me.... A.J.?" He said.

"Yeah I remember you." He seemed to notice Jake next to me for the first time. He glowered at Jake and Jake stood up, wrapped his arm around my waist and stared into his eyes.

A.J. dropped his gaze like any other good puppy would do.

He backed away a couple steps.

"That's right, back down like the coward you've alway been!" I sneered.

"You think you can fight me?" He snarled.

"yeah, I mean, you're just human. I can fight humans. Especially men." I said.

"All right, in the woods, now." Jake started forward but I looked him in the eye.

"You aren't fit to fight. I am, leave it to me!" Jake sighed and nodded and I counted that as a personal triumph.

"Stay!" I told him as if he were a puppy himself.

I walked out into the woods, following A.J. Jake and Nessie followed, but Jake didn't look like he was going to fight... Nessie was here to laugh and help if I needed it.

"Alright come on." A.J. got into a fighting stance, his fists up.

I smiled laughed and then I changed into wolf form, not caring about my clothes. A.J. stared up at me, his eyes widening and his arms dropping. I sat in front of him and thought to Nessie who develop-ed her dad's power over time.

_Leah: Italic Nessie: __**Bold italic**_

_Tell him he looks like a scared puppy._

_**Okay. **_"Leah says you look like a scared puppy."

"I-I can s-still take y-you o-on!" He stammered. I raised my eyebrows.

_Really?_

_"_Really?" Nessie asked.

_Tell him if he wasn't to run then he can._

_**Okay.**_

"She says if you want to run, then you can." He nodded once and I jumped at him. He twisted around, landing on his back and my snowy white paws landed on either side of his head.

_Tell him if he tells the police what he saw then I'd track him down and kill him painfully._

_**Okay.**_

"She says that if you tell the police then she'll track you down and kill you painfully." He nodded quickly and I sat back on my haunches. I put down my head and used my muzzle to gently push him forward.

"Bye!" Nessie called. We walked to the car, not bothering to eat and I jumped into the back. I laid down and Nessie hopped up front to drive.

"You really scared the crapp out of him!"

"Before anyone says anything else can I ask you something?' Jake asked.

_Yes._

" Yes." Nessie said.

"Will you marry me?" Jake asked me.


	7. Chapter 7

_You would be stupid if you thought I'd say no!_

"She says you'd be stupid to think she'd say no." Nessie voiced my thoughts and then I hopped out of the car.

_Get this cleaned up, now!_

"Stupid wolf!" Nessie muttered and I barked a laugh. I trotted to stand beside Jake while he slowly, and I mean _slowly, _got out of the car. He grabbed my scruff for support and limped into the house.

"Jake!" Bella screamed and I winced.

_High voice, sensitive ears! _I thought.

"Leah says to stop screaming so loud." Edward said.

_Did not!_

"It's the same thing!" He sneered. I growled and started to step forward, but Jake tightened his grip on my scruff. I stopped and glanced back at him with pleading eyes.

"No!" He said firmly. I growled softly as we passed Edward and then I slowly helped him up the steps.

I glowered at Edward the whole way up and let out a sigh of relief as he left my view. I made a sharp intake of breath when I realized who was sitting on my bed. The same Brody Jake scared off a couple weeks ago.

_Brody?_

I thought and looked at Jake questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked gruffly. I rammed into him lightly, but it was just hard enough to knock him a little off balance. He staggered a little but managed to catch himself. I laughed quietly ad he shoved me roughly into the bathroom where sweatpants and a tank top were already waiting.

_stupid pixie vampire... _

I thought. I heard Edward chuckle downstairs and I growled. After I'd changed, I threw my hair up in a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

I put my hands on my hips and snarled, "What?"

"I wanted to ask you to marry me." Brody said.

"I haven't seen you in how many weeks and before that, I only knew you for one day!" I exploded. I started to shake in anger and I went into the bathroom quickly. I stripped just in case and each time I thought about Brody, I started to shake. Finally, I let my anger take over and my fur exploded out of me.

I ran out the door, down the steps, through the sliding glass door screen and out into the woods.

"Leah! Please! Come back!" Jake screamed. I turned sharply and trotted back into the house. I sat on my haunches beside him in the room. I shook my head roughly and Jake smirked.

"She says she doesn't want to marry you." Jake said.


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly, Brody jumped at Jake and I shoved him back.

"I won't marry you…I love him." I told Brody.

"Fine, fight me then!" Then, Brody landed on four feet as a huge ball of fur, snarling…. Wait, Brody's a wolf?

"Fine." I whispered.

"What?" Jake hissed. Then, Brody was on two feet again.

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him, or me…Not if I can stop it…If you promise to leave Jake and the rest of the pack alone, I'll marry you."

"Agreed." Brody said and pulled me towards him. He tried to kiss my neck but I turned away.

"I said I'd marry you, not act like a couple." Brody growled but then pulled me out the door towards the woods. I could hear Nessie trying to restrain Jake from coming after me.

I growled as Brody fingered the hem of my shirt but he just kept pulling me towards his car.

(Next Week)

So, it's been a week since I told Brody I'd marry him. We're getting ready for the wedding which is tomorrow…Making a few last adjustments with my dress. I haven't seen or heard from Jake since the proposal.

(Next Day)

Well, I'm officially getting married. Today.

I grabbed the bouquet off he table and stand waiting for the doors to open. As soon, as I'm up there…my life will be over. I walked up the aisle as the music played. Next thing I knew the preist was saying, in his old man voice, "If anyone is against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Just then, the doors slammed open. I looked towards the church doors and saw Jake, leaning against Edward which was really weird but….whatever.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Saving your life!" He grunted. He nodded at Brody and Edward swung a fist at Brody…officially knocking him out.

"Edward! I know you hate wolves but what was that for?" I screamed not caring who heard me.

"Show her." Jake said. Edward reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He pulled some pictures out and showed them to me.

"He was stalking you, Le. He was gonna marry you, have you his way and then murder you like he's done to… Lindsay Rodgers, 1967… Stacey Marilyn, 1989….Allison Rachele, 2000 and Amber Thiompson, 2004…They were all girls he dated and then left him. Waning revenge he took off after them but didn't try and marry them, he just had them and killed them."

"Jake, I don't know what to say!" I replied.

"You could say 'I do' for starters." He suggested.


	9. Epiloge

Now, three years later, we have a set of twins and the whole wolf pack surrounding us. Some people say that your life can't be all luxuries and happiness and I'm telling you it's not, but you can sure as heck try and make it that way!

Love Always,

Leah Clearwater"

I looked up from the piece of paper of my grandmother and had a sudden new respect for her. But as she says your life can't be all luxuries...

" If you keep chasing your dreams and all that matter to you, you can sure as heck try and give your life…a happy ending." I stepped down from the podium and looked around the crowd, Seth, Jake, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Alice and so on and so forth. These are the people who will always be here. Saying good-bye to my grandma was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I _know _she was happy with her life.

~If anyone's confused, Leah died. Her granddaughter's reading her diary kind of thing at her funeral…letting everyone know what her life was like….Hope you liked it! Love always,

Icey


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this isn't like a mad comment or anything. So don't think tat. See, I got a review from someone, and I'n not saying names, but I got a review from someone asking why Jake had imprinted on Leah. Yu see, since they asked that, I thought I'd explain my version of imprinting. In my version, if you don't see one of your imprints for a period of time, yo un-imprint and then imprint on some else.

Every person has two different soul mates. So, Jake hadn't seen Nessie for awhile because Edward forbid it and that period of time went by and he re-ipmrinted on Leah.


End file.
